Cecilos - Interruptions
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Cecil comes home from work to have a night all to himself and Carlos, but science just keeps getting in the way! My first Welcome To Night Vale fic! ALL HAIL THE GLOW CLOUD! (Teehee) Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Rated M for YAOI KISSES AND STUFF!


_My first Welcome to Night Vale piece! I hope I do this justice, if only a little bit! I ADORE WTNV, and I cosplay Cecil. Speaking of Cecil: the characters' physical stuff is of both a canon and headcanon fashion. My Cecil has a tattoo of violet eyes on his forehead and the back of his left hand, with fully blacked-out eyes and violet irises. My Carlos has hair that he ties at the base of his neck, about shoulder-length in all, really, and slender-rimmed glasses. Headcanons are fun!_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for YAOI KISSES! I don't own WTNV, Cecil Gershwin Palmer, or Carlos the Scientist. Well, I would own Cecil if I own Lot 37… But… I don't… Meh._

 **Cecilos – Interruptions**

A lean blonde man leaned back in his office chair, slipping his headphones off to rest about his neck and pushing his heavy microphone away from his mouth. He ran a tattooed hand through his hair and smiled. Today had been a good broadcast, at least. Cecil glanced at his coffee mug, which still sat steaming even after three hours of sitting on his desk. He shrugged and stood, sucking down the rest of the bitter liquid before grabbing his things from the recording booth.

Then he smiled as he glanced at the newest intern, waving at the form behind the desk through the thick glass before walking out of the tiny booth and into bright light. The blonde's eyes stayed true to his path as he made his way to the men's restroom to say goodbye to Khoshekh. The good boy had been sleeping most of the day, so he was grateful to be petted and purred loudly. The violet-eyed man smiled down at the hovering cat.

Carlos' allergies would be hell when he came home tonight, but Cecil didn't pay much attention as he gave the cat a last feeding and turned the faucet on a bit more so that it would run overnight, not wanted the animal to get dehydrated.

The man turned to the left and… Well… Suddenly he was just in front of his door. Just then and there. He'd have to tell Carlos about this and maybe have him and his intelligent scientists investigate for him. He fished his keys out of his pocket and fumbled with the lock a bit before opening the door to a passed-out man on the couch and a muted television playing reruns of the older Star Trek.

Cecil was a bit taken aback. His boyfriend was a man of science, not science fiction. But the way he was sprawled on the entirety of the cushions was so cute, showing the sharp contrast of his jaw and cheek in the light from the T.V. As the blonde turned the deadbolt lock with a soft click, the Hispanic man stirred. His dark eyes opened slightly and he sat up, his pristinely white lab coat marred with deep grayish-blue stains from whatever the day had him working on. "Good morning…?"

"It's nighttime now. Well, more like it's evening, but still. The whole time thing here is strange, you know…" The dark-haired man smiled and laughed softly. He knew very well what the resident of this weird town was talking about. "Did you get to eat at all?"

Carlos pointed behind him at a pizza box. The blonde crossed his arms and smiled crookedly, knowingly. "Big Rico's. I should've guessed." Then he took of his shoes and plopped his butt next to the other man, much to the scientist's surprise. He felt a gaze of curiosity and slight awkwardness on his face.

"You're only snuggly like this when you really want something, Cecil…" The blonde smiled a bit more and closed the two out of the three eyes on his face that were real as he wrapped his arms loosely about the other man's neck. Sliding a hand lightly through the thick strands of hair at the back of Carlos' head, the tattooed man kissed him as light as that touch was.

"I don't want anything but a night to myself this time. A night that I can have with my boyfriend and not be interrupted." The Hispanic man grinned and kissed him back at the same speed. The couch they sat on quickly became an oasis all to themselves, a calming thing that had nothing but calm intentions of making the other feel good and safe.

Then a peculiar scent hit the dark-haired man's nose with discord. It was difficult to pry himself away from Cecil, but it had to be done in the name of science. "What is that smell?"

The blonde inhaled and gazed at the other man, confused and wanting nothing more than to just keep kissing him like he just was. "I don't smell a thing."

"No, wait…" Cecil was put into a state of childlike internal pouting now as the science brain came back out during yet another time they were together. He understood the science stuff, he really did, and he didn't mind it messing with his dates with the guy but… In the middle of a really nice make-out…?!

Carlos made a move to stand and that was the last straw. A hand had an iron grip in the cotton of his lab coat and had no intention of letting him go. He turned and was met with the most pissed-off look he'd ever witnessed. Then he realized his fault and sat back down, his eyes changing from frantic researcher to emotional partner.

"Ah… Sorry Cecil…" He felt like scum- no… _lower_ than scum. Like the dead animals raining from the- ALL HAIL THE GLOW CLOUD! After a moment of memory lapse from… thinking whatever he'd just thought, the man smiled and kissed the journalist's cheek before moving to his nose, his forehead and the symbol emblazoned on it, and then his mouth.

It was then and only then, when Cecil was a little breathless from a particularly long kiss, that the blonde felt comfortable letting Carlos go and do whatever science had called him to do. But he'd made him promise to come back soon. He didn't like it when science had his boyfriend up to the early hours of the morning or even for straight days. He didn't like it when it made Carlos forget to eat or change clothes or do anything remotely hygienic.

But… He knew that it was the same with him sometimes. Sometimes he was the one staying up way too late trying to ponder a good line to use in his broadcast, or another fun thing for the Children's Fun Fact Science Corner. Something stupid like that…

Cecil sighed as he watched the man walk out the door with his instruments and packs. Another lonely night here in the apartment, eating cold pizza and watching reruns of the older Star Trek again.

But he knew that the scientist would be back soon. He always found a way back. Always.

And always was just how Cecil liked it.


End file.
